


¿Y si mañana se acaba todo?

by softieraoul



Category: Ragoney
Genre: #ragoney #ot #soft #muysoft #ellaaaaa, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-17
Updated: 2018-04-17
Packaged: 2019-04-24 09:58:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14353137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/softieraoul/pseuds/softieraoul
Summary: — Y si mañana se acaba todo, ¿nosotros que fuimos?— Dos caminos cruzados.





	¿Y si mañana se acaba todo?

**Author's Note:**

> eeeeee bueno no se me dijo vergüencita subir esto pero totaaal soy anónima espero que os guste y ojalá comentéis q me haría mucha ilusión

Todo estaba en silencio.

Raoul estaba acostado boca arriba, mirando hacia el techo, la gran cama blanca en la que se encontraba estaba caliente, y él tapado de cintura hacia abajo con una sábana. Sudoroso, feliz, su cuerpo estaba relajado aunque él aún intentaba recuperar la respiración en su totalidad.

Se giró hasta situarse de lado, mirando a Agoney. Estaba en su misma posición, ligeramente girado para mirarle, y con la sábana tapándole de cintura hacia abajo. Y el castaño también estaba en su misma situación; sudoroso, feliz y con su cuerpo relajado. 

Los dos callados. En ocasiones el silencio puede dar miedo, puede ser incómodo o puede ser triste. Pero para Raoul hasta el silencio era más bonito con Agoney.

Entonces sus miradas chocaron, exactamente lo que los dos necesitan que pase de vez en cuando, con más frecuencia de la que les gustaría admitir a ambos. 

Opia.

La extraña necesidad de mirar a alguien a los ojos, lo que puede dar al mismo tiempo una sensación invasiva y vulnerable.

Al estar de lado, su mano derecha se encontraba debajo de su propio cuerpo, y la otra se encontraba libre. Con lo cual, levantó su mano izquierda y la puso en la nuca de Agoney, atrayéndolo hacia sí mismo hasta rozar sus labios. Le dio un beso puro, suave, dulce. Nada que ver con los que habían compartido minutos antes. 

Al separarse, sus dos caras quedaron cerca, y Agoney agarró la mano de Raoul con la suya, por la muñeca. 

Raoul miraba a Agoney, pero su mente estaba en otras muchas cosas a la vez. Después de tantas veces de encuentros con el castaño, necesitaba aclararse, ya que lo que más le gusta al rubio en su vida es sin ninguna duda orden. No estaba acostumbrado a no tener etiquetas, a no hacer planes seguros, no estaba acostumbrado a las camas deshechas, los pelos revueltos por caricias y los besos por las mañanas. Como mucho estaba acostumbrado a un polvo de un día, donde había etiquetas, donde su cama nunca era la deshecha, los pelos revueltos no eran por mimos ni los besos nunca eran por las mañanas, más bien eran de madrugada. 

Raoul sin duda estaba acostumbrado a cosas claras, sin emociones, sin charlas de después, sin mimos, sin más veces. 

Las costumbres tardan 21 días en construirse, y solo 1 día en romperse.

Entonces volvió a la tierra, sintiéndose astronauta en los lunares del chico de enfrente suya. 

— Ha sido genial.

— Lo ha sido rubio.

Y era verdad, uno de los mejores polvos que ellos habían echado, en gran parte porque había sido apasionado, comiéndose la boca, con cariño, intenso. Había sido distinto.

Y eso asustaba. Y exigía explicaciones.

— Ago.

Agoney con oir su nombre de aquella forma, como con miedo e inseguridad, ya sabía de que iba a tratar la cosa.

Aún así, preguntó, ya que prefería que el propio chico lo dijera.

— Dime, mi niño. 

Y Raoul volvió a quedarse en blanco como tantas veces lo hacía. Y mira que era común que Agoney le llamase "mi niño", pero a Raoul en aquella situación le pareció mucho más impactante que las otras veces, quizá porque justo estaba pensando demasiado.

El más bajo abrió la boca en señal de que iba a decir algo, esbozar una frase. Pero fue un intento fallido, pues la volvió a cerrar sin mediar palabra.

Alexitimia.

Miedo incondicional de verbalizar tus sentimientos, deseos o pensamientos. 

—Raoul...– Agoney puso la mano en el costado del menor, mostrándole cariño de esta forma– dime, venga.

Y Raoul volvió a conectar su mirada con la del mayor. Quería hablarlo, poner en orden todo, pero le daba miedo arruinar ese momento. Aunque, ¿hablar las cosas no puede hacer que estas se arruinen, verdad?

Finalmente se armó de valor y empezó una conversación.

— Ago, ¿cuanto llevamos quedando?

— Un mes y medio, rubito.

— ¿Cuántas veces te ha pasado esto con un chico?

Ambos sabían la respuesta, pero a veces necesitan que te repitan las cosas para llegar a creertelas o más bien acabar de asimilarlas.

— Las mismas que a ti, cero. 

Sonrió. Y a Agoney le dio otro de los mil vuelcos que le dan cuando Raoul le sonríe.

Y el momento, como una realidad de agua fría, llegó.

— Agoney, ¿nosotros qué somos?

— Por esta pregunta, ahora mismo, un cliché.

Raoul esbozó una sonrisa.

— Ago, los clichés solo son aburridos en parejas heterosexuales.

El mayor rio.

— Touché

Raoul le dio un pico, y espero a que el canario volviese a hablar, pero este no lo hizo.

Se limitó a empezar a besarle la mandíbula, acercándose peligrosamente a su cuello, y recorriendo la espalda de rubio con las manos.

— Ago... me estás besando para evitar la pregunta

Agoney se apartó y se sentó en la cama, mirando fijamente a Raoul.

— Vale, lo siento, mi niño. Somos adultos y esta conversación es muy normal.

Agoney en cierta parte lo decía para convencerse a sí mismo

Raoul al tiempo que Agoney hablaba se sentó enfrente de él, aún tapados los dos de cadera hacia abajo. 

Agoney le miró a los ojos, y volvió a hablar él.

— "¿Qué somos?". Somos...dos chicos. Que se están conociendo de una forma peculiar.

— Follar no es conocerse.

— Por eso he dicho "de forma peculiar". Raoul, me sé casi todas tus manías, tus gustos, tu forma de afrontar las cosas. Y tu las mías. Que quedemos para follar de vez en cuando no quita las veces que hemos salido de fiesta juntos, las tardes en tu casa y todo lo demás. Somos como amigos pero algo más.

— Ya, ya lo sé, pero, no sé. Cuánto tiempo tardas en conocer a alguien lo suficiente para empezar a ser algo serio.

Adronitis.

Frustración ante el tiempo que se tarda en llegar a conocer a alguien.

Eso era lo que muchas veces sentía Raoul, desesperación por saber cuándo realmente iba a saber con casi totalidad quién era Agoney Hernández. 

— Raoul, ¿tu piensas que nos conocemos lo suficiente para seguir siendo "esto"?

— Sí.

Contestó sin apartar la mirada de los ojos de el chico que se encontraba sentado a unos centímetros de él.

— ¿Y piensas que nos conocemos lo suficiente para ponernos etiquetas? ¿o para pararnos a pensar en qué somos?

— No.

Se quedaron callados ambos durante un segundo.

— ¿Tu estás agusto conmigo?

Raoul vaciló un momento, y es que desde la noche de la discoteca cuando lo conoció, nunca dejó de sentirse cómodo.

— Mucho. ¿Tu conmigo?

— Mucho, mi niño. Un mes y medio no es nada. Mira, yo sé que siento y tú lo sabes, eso no cambia, no es dependiente de que llevemos una etiqueta o no. Somos nosotros Raoul. ¿Por qué hay que preguntarse cosas tan serias? Queda mucho tiempo.

— Porque nunca sabemos cómo vamos a acabar.

Ellipsim.

Tristeza por no saber cómo puede acabar una historia.

— Nunca se sabrá hasta el momento que pase. Y sinceramente Raoul, no lo veo cercano.

— Yo tampoco. Pero, ¿y si mañana todo acaba? ¿nosotros que fuimos?

— Si mañana todo acaba, fuimos dos caminos cruzados.

Raoul no pudo evitarlo, se lanzó a darle un beso a Agoney. Y fue un beso lleno de emociones, de sentimientos, con un «no te vayas» mental de por medio. Y Agoney no pensaba irse.

Y acabaron tumbados, con un exceso de besos de por medio, y con Agoney el exceso era bonito, era hasta necesario. 

Y Raoul, pensativo, abrazado a Agoney en la cama, se dio cuenta de que el mañana no importaba mientras era hoy.

— Raoul.

— Dime, Ago.

— Si quieres saber lo que significas para mí, digamos que contigo esto no me da miedo.

Raoul estaba apoyado en su pecho, del que se quitó para acercarse a su cara y darle un beso, el beso de la libertad y del desorden, del caos poético, del caos adictivo, el beso del juego que se traían, de la pasión. Un beso puede cambiar el mundo. Almenos de un mundo relativo, el mundo no era igual para todos al fin y al cabo.

Raoul se separó, se quedó con su boca rozando los labios del castaño y susurró.

— Si tu quieres saber lo que significas para mí, contigo nada me da miedo.

Una palabra muy simple era lo que ellos estaban sintiendo en aquellos momentos.

Calma.

¿El significado de calma? Lo que sentían al estar en brazos del otro, sabiendo que si mañana todo eso acaba, fueron una historia digna de contar.


End file.
